User blog:Swg66/Ancient User Warrior Tournament: Round 6 Lt.Chard vs Lachlan Blake
Lt.Chard, The man who knows no fear, but make his enemies know vs... Lachlan Blake, A warrior known for challenging great warriors to fight, and then burning them to death with his flamethrower as they bowed in respect before the fight even started...WHO IS DEALIEST?!?! Lt.Chard will come in charging with Lachlan Blake comes up swinging with Edges Close Range: The Saxon sheild vs Buckler, well the Saxon sheild get's the edge in that area. It's offer much more protection as well as a decent amount of offense, while the modified Buckler does have some weapons it's reach is far to short to be affective. The Warhammer get's it over the cutlass. The Cutlass is pratically useless against and oppoent wearing metal armor of anykind, espieclly if there also boast a bigger sheild. Addtionally the war hammer is and anti-armor weapon, and can be used to hook and pull opponents limbs. The hammer side hit's with alot of force and can knock-out a man even if he's wearing a helmet, and will kill and man not wearing one. Also the "crow-beak" spike will pirece Blakes helmet and armor. Edge: Lt.Chard Mid Range: At first glance the Woomera launcher and Assegai spears appear to have the edge do to range. However there is an issue with this, The Woomera launcher is modified atlatl, and an atlatl is designed to throw long, flexable darts the bend and warp and flex in flight. This is key to the proper flight and accuracy of the darts, it can't throw ridgid, heavier spears properly. They don't fly right when you try it. This means that the range advantage of the launcher is rendered moot, so it and the spear are going to have to be used up close. The poleaxe on the other hand is ment to be used up close the, where as both the Assegai spear and Woomera launcher are best used at a distance and the Poleaxe works very well against heavy armor. Edge: Lt.Chard Special: The Falcata and Kris give the options of a hack and stab. The Kusarigama can hack, entangel, disarm, and the weight on the end can be used as bludgeoning weapons. Edge: Lt.Chard. The Deadliest Warrior: Well you pick, I'm not voting unless it's a tie. But this will let you know who I'll pick in the event of a tie. Rules To make sure everyone knows the Rules I'll post them in every fight from now on. 1) It's assumed that all warriors are eqully skilled in the weapons of there choice, just becasue someone has wepons from different cultures doesn't mean they will trip over themsleves fiquring them out, anyone useing that or anything similar as an argument will not get there vote counted. 2) all warriors are assumed to be eqully skilled and experianced. Unless other wise noted in there X-factor weapons skills are assumed to be even. 3) I'm going to be much more strict about votes. Not only am I requiring good valid points but if someone says somthing that is just plain inncorrect there vote will not be counted. If I see somthing in your vote that isn't correct I'll tell you and give you a chance to revise your vote. Also explain your reason why a weapon is better and how/why a weapon will do somthing like pirece armor, or how it will disarm. Support your statments with facts. 4) I'm also going to be much more strict about equipment listed, If you specifically list somthing then you don't have it. The Targe spike came up a couple of times, By it's purist definition a Targe is just a small wooden sheild, the spike isn't a given, I let that slide in the first round becasue I knew what you ment but If you don't list the spike then you don't have it. If you just list morning star but not flail of mace, guess what you just have a ball with spikes, no handle and no chain. Like last time No equipment changes after the start. Battle Chard is getting ready for his fight, putting on his armor on and giving his weapons one final look over, making sure they are in working condition. Outside the arean Blake is running from the arena guards. Holding his stomach, he looks around fro a way out. Seeing his only way out is back into the arena he runs in the guards not far behind. ReyesRebels is getting ready to fight Lt.Chard, confidant of victory. Putting on his new armor he's sure he'll be able win. Before he put's on his helmet, he fee;s somthing tapping his shoulder. Looking around he see's Blake behind him, then Blake hit's him ober the head with large rock, knocking him out. Heraring the guard getting closer he take's Reyes helemt and switches his equipment, an takes off down the tunnel. Reyes Wakes up to see guards coming toawrds him. "There he is, get him!" the guards put Reyes in shackels and start leading him away "You though you could out fox us Mister Blake." "What I'm not him! I'm not Him!" "Yeah, yeah that's what they all say." Blake is running down the tunnel to the Arena and hears Reyes being arrested. Laughing he continues to walk down the tunnel and walks right into the the Arena "Ohhh sh....", looking around he see's Lt.Chard on the opposite side of the Arena, looking ready for battle and coming towards him. Taking one of the spears he'd taken from Reyes he loads it into the Woomera and trys to through it, and fails completly. Cursing he decideds to throw the other spear by hand but it hit's the sheild harlmessly. Chard is now close enoguh to attack, and swings his hammer at Blake, who manages to avoid the crushing blow but stembels out of the way. Blake takes his Buckler out and his sword and trys to counter attack. His cutlass fails to get around Chard's shield, and he manages to get it stuck Chard's shield, which Chard twists to disarm Blake. Blaes having lost his first sword draws his falcata to continue the fight. Chard, with a massive over head swing trys to bring his hammer down on Blakes head. Blake howver manages to put his steel buckler up, whish fails to absorb blow, injuring his hand, but the spike of the hammer is now lodged in the small shield, Blakes takes this chance to pull Chard's hammer out of his hand, discarding his buckler at the same time. Chard tosses his own sheild aside and takes out his pole-axe, Blake takes out his Kriss dagger, having a hard time holding it in his bruised hand. Chard starts off with a large swing from his pole-axe. Blahe tries to avoid the hit, but isn't fast enough and the hammer of the pole arm crashes into his armor, knocking him off balance, and Cahrd follows up with and over hand strike to the head. The blow isn't dead on but crushes the visor of Blakes helmet. Stumbeling away Blake takes off his Helemt and looks up to see Chard coming towards him and then stoping "Your not Reyes...", taking advantage of Chard confusion he throw's his helmet at Chard's head, who manages to avoid it enough to avoid injury but the attack is enough. Blake using the distraction he's created to attack and with all the strength he has he swings his Falcata at Chard. Chard trys to block with the shaft his pole-axe but the chopping power of the Falcata goes right through the shaft and manages to strike Chard in the shoulder. The blow doesn't penatrate his armor but the sheer force of the blow causes some damage. Blake the follows up the attack with a kick to the chest sending Chard to the ground. Chard rolls to his feet, looking for his weapons, his pole-axe is now useless and his hammer is behind his oppoenet. Taking out his last weapon, Chard starts to swing the weight of his Kusarigama. Blakes makes several attempt to get closer but the weight keeps him at a distance, then a Chard manages to hit him in his injured hand. Dropping his dagger Blake decides it's all or nothing and rushes Chard. Avoiding the weight Blake is now close enoguh to use his sword, with one final effort he strikes out with his sword, but Chard catches the blade in the chain and twists it around Blakes wrist and force him to drop his last weapon. Blake, not thinking of anything over than survial grabs Chard by the helmet and throws him to the ground behind him. Looking around and seeing is now out of weapon looks to entrance he came in, and see's Chard crawling towards his hammer. Deciding that his life is worth more than this he runs for the tunnel, then somthing yanks his feet out from under him. Blake falls into the sand face first, slightly dazed, rolling over he looks at his feet, Chard had managed to tangel his foot in the chain of his Kusarigama without Blake even realizing it. Looking up he see's Chard running towards him, hammer back in his hand, it's the last thing he ever see's. Chard brings his hammer down on Blakes head, spike first before he even knows what happens to him. Leaving the hammer in he lets go. "Your not coming back this time Blake." Chard says as he turns to leave as the crowd erupts in cheers. WINNER: Lt.Chard Stats Category:Blog posts